A Rainy Day Confession
by AngelCat93
Summary: One rainy day my friend, Kuja and I are forced to seek shelter in my house. And during the rain shower, romantic feelings are confessed. How will this play out? You'll have to read to find out what happens. This is a Self-Insert story. It's rated T just to be safe. Please rate and review.


_**Author's Note: This is a fic I wrote sometime last year and am now posting it here. My friend, PrincessAlyssaHybrid on deviantART helped with some of Kuja's dialogue. I am still practicing at writing Kuja but I'm pretty content with how I wrote him here. Also I made the setting to be a mix between modern and medival times. I hope you enjoy this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Kuja. He belongs to Square Enix. I only myself and this fic.**_

* * *

It was middle to late afternoon. The day was gorgeous and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. My close friend, Kuja and I took the opportunity to take a stroll through the nearby town and surrounding countryside. The silver haired man and I walked back into town after we were done strolling in the countryside. We decided to do some window shopping in some of the open air shops. While we were window shopping, I saw a pink colored crystal necklace. I carefully held the necklace up to Kuja so he could see it.

"Kuja, don't you think this would look pretty on me?" I asked.

Kuja smiled and nodded. "It would look exquisite adorned on you."

I smiled sweetly back at him. I returned the necklace to the display stand it had been sitting on. Kuja and I exited the shop and continued on to the next shop. As we were about to enter the shop, Kuja felt a small rain drop hit his head. He glanced up the sky. "Hm, a rain drop? Seems like it will rain soon."

I turned to face Kuja. "Maybe we can finish our shopping before the rain gets here." I said sounding optomistic. Kuja nodded in response to my statement. As we were about to continue browsing, we heard a crack of thunder which was followed by a downpour of rain. The rain fell on us soaking our clothes to the bone.

"Aw, sheez I'm soaked." I said shivering abit.

"Let's make haste to some shelter. I wouldn't want you catching a cold, kitten." Kuja replied.

"Alright we can head back to my place if you'd like." I reply blushing a bit. I opened a large umbrella that I had brought with me. "This umbrella is big enough for two people. We can share it on our walk home."

Kuja nodded. He moved under the umbrella with me. He took hold of the handle by placing his hand over mine.

I felt my face getting hot. "U-Um...Kuja...?" I asked shyly.

"Hm?" Kuja asked with an innocent look. I could see he had a mischievous look in his eye.

"U-Um...N-Nothing. L-Let's press on." I replied trying my best to hide my blushing.

"Very well." Kuja replied.

We continued walking back towards my house. As we neared my home, a little boy approached the both of us.

"Excuse me sir. Is she your wife?" The boy asked in a cute tone.

I turned beet red from the boy's question. Kuja seemed a bit embarrassed but he was hiding it pretty well.

"No, we are not betrothed." He replied politely.

Just as the boy was about to answer back, his mother walked over. "Young man that is not a polite thing to ask strangers. Please apologize to them this instant." She replied with a stern voice.

The boy looked down with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry." He replied.

"Apology accepted." Kuja replied simply.

"Yeah no harm done." I added.

The mother and son smiled and nodded. They left in the opposite direction of the way we were headed. Kuja and I continued on towards my house. After a little while we reached my house. We walked up to the front door. I unlocked the door and we quickly made our way inside.

"Well, make yourself at home. I'll put some water on for tea and then I'm going to get changed into some dry clothes. Oh, what about you Kuja? You don't have any dry clothes to change into do you?" I asked with a sudden concerned tone.

"No, I'm afraid I do not have any." Kuja replied.

"Hm, if I find something appropiate would you like to wear that?" I asked in a polite tone.

Kuja nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate that." He replied.

I nodded. I walked to the kitchen and set the tea water on to boil. As the water was boiling, I walked to my room to get changed. After I was dressed, I looked through my closet for something Kuja could wear. I found a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans for him to wear. I draped the clothes over my arm and walked out to the living room. I saw Kuja had taken a seat on my couch.

"U-Um Kuja. I found this shirt and jeans. Is this to your liking?" I asked sounding a bit shy.

Kuja smirked. "This will do just fine." he replied. He gently took the clothes from my hands and went to a spare room to change.

As Kuja was getting changed, I heard the tea kettle whistle. I walked to the kitchen and turned off the stove. I opened the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. I poured hot water into the mugs and added the teabags. I stirred the water so the tea was well mixed. As I was finishing up preparing the tea, I saw Kuja out of the corner of my eye. He walked towards me now wearing the shirt and jeans. I felt my face getting hot and my heart racing. I turned around now holding the teacups.

"K-Kuja I-I made apple cinnamon tea. Is that alright?" I asked in shy tone.

"That is fine." Kuja replied taking one of the tea cups from my hand.

We walked to the living room carefully holding our tea cups. Kuja let me sit on the couch first and then he sat down next to me. We took a few sips letting the warmth run down our spines. After a minute, Kuja set his cup on the coffee table. "Jessica." I hear Kuja speak my name.

"Hm?" I replied turning to face him.

He looked off into the distance and rested his hand on his chin. "About what the child asked...I must inquire,,,,How do you feel about me?" He continued with a sly smirk.

I blushed in response to Kuja's question. I wasn't expecting such a blunt question from him. "Uh...well I consider you a close friend. B-But I've had a crush on you for quite some time. I-I guess what I'm saying is...I have-...I l-love you Kuja." I replied sounding extremely shy.

Kuja chuckled in response to my statement. "Hmhmhm...my feelings for you are...mutual." He replied while resting his hand on his chin.

"So what you're saying is-..." I started to say.

Kuja cut me off knowing full well what I was going to ask. He suddenly grabbed my chin and lifted it a little. He gently brought my face closer to his. After a second, I could feel his lips press against mine in a kiss. I was shocked at first but I soon kissed him back. I felt my face turning red and my heart beating even faster. After our kiss, it took a little bit for me to regain enough composure to speak. I responded after a few minutes.

"Kuja...a-are we a...couple now?" I asked still in a state of shock.

Kuja smirked and chuckled. "Yes, I believe we are." He replied.

I smiled sweetly. He gave me a small smile back. We picked up our teacups and continued to sip our tea before it got cold. We chatted with each other while we drank our tea. After we finished our tea, I took our cups to the kitchen. As I walked back to the living room, I glanced out the window. I noticed that it was still raining with no signs of stopping soon.

"It sounds like it's still pouring down rain." I told Kuja as I sat back down on the couch.

"It seems so." Kuja replied simply.

"Kuja, would you like to snuggle with me?" I asked feeling a bit nervous about how he'd respond.

To my surprise, Kuja accepted my offer. "Yes, I would like that, kitten." he replied giving me a small smile.

I smiled and nodded. I moved closer to Kuja. I wrapped my arms around Kuja's waist. When I was comfortable, I laid my head gently on his chest. Kuja smiled and gently wrapped his arm around my back. We snuggled on the couch together unaware of what time it was or what was going on outside. We were just happy to be with each other.

_**END**_


End file.
